Because It's Worth It In The End
by Summer-Breeze-171
Summary: Seth has a heartfelt talk with his teenage daughter about love....Some SS, please R&R! Oneshot


**Hey! Just something that came to mind when I was brushing my teeth, another random ephiphany!**

**Summary - Seth has a heart-felt talk with his teenage daughter about love...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with the OC, unfortunately...**

**Reader's Info - Seth and Summer are married with a 16 year old daughter, Ava - (They were 16 when the show started I think so that's why I choose that particular age!) - that's all the info you'll really need.**

'There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth stormed down the stairs of his Newport McMansion and threw himself loudly down into one of their large leather sofa's and sighed dramatically. Him and Summer just had another argument and she had locked herself in the bathroom doing god knows what, while Seth had just came down to the sitting room to think things over for himself.

So far, life had been great. Summer and him had finally worked over all their issues and he proposed in which she happily accepted. Soon after marriage, they had a baby girl, Ava Kirsten Cohen. Right now, Ava was at the harbour kick-off carnival hopefully having more fun than both her parents put together.

Seth had been home from work, late again. He had been late often, but lately had been making a habit of it. He had gotten a job working in the public defender's office, following in his father's footsteps. His main inspiration to do so had been Ryan. Maybe he could change another kid's life like Sandy had. He had a big case pending, and had to spend late nights working with Amanda, one of the latest editions to the P.D.'s office.

That what they had been fighting about thatagain. Seth tried to explain to Summer that there was nothing going on but in doing so had brought out one of the biggest rage blackouts in Summer history. Being the stubborn way she is she wouldn't listen and escaped so she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

Seth just sat in silence, going over everything in his head when the door slammed shut and a very distresses looking Ava thumped into the room, her wedges loudly clicking on the marble floor and tears streaming down her perfect face. She wanted to avoid her parents and the awkward questions they would ask.

What she didn't expect was for her father to be in the same room as she had just entered. What surprised her most of allwas that he was home, not working. He looked upset, but not as upset as she did.

He looked up at his beautiful daughter, thinking what a great job he and Summer did raising her. Ava sighed, knowing she couldn't just shrug this off. Maybe it would be helpful to talk to someone, even if it was her dad.

Seth motioned for her to sit down, which she did, not doing anything to control the constant flow of tears. She buried her head into his chest and he just let her cry for a while before asking her what was wrong.

"So, By the looks of things, I'm guessing the carnival did not go well?" He asked, with a slight laugh, making her smile.

"No, it was awful!" She sobbed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue from the coffee table.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Seth ventured, knowing from experiance that teenagers did not really like to talk to their parents about personal matters.

She shrugged in reply, looking at her father's comforting expression thinking that maybe it would be best to tell him what happened.

"You can talk to me about anything," He once again prompted and pulled her into a tight hug, "That's what I'm here for."

She took a deep breath and wiping away the last of tears said, "It's just Josh, I thought we were perfect for each other and we got into a huge fight tonight, and it was so stupid. He had even told me he loved me the day before and now I've blew it! I know I have."

"Apologize then, show him that you're not ready to walk away." He thought this would be a difficult subject for him to teach his daughter about but some of the things she was going through were similar to the one's he had with Summer. And look where they were now.

"I don't know dad, I mean..I don't think it'll be that easy."

"In all honesty, It never get's easy. There will always be new challenges to face everyday and If you can face them, together, then you know you're meant to be but If you can just let silly little things come between you then..."

She cut him off, "Don't you think it's a little soon to be searching for the 'one'? I'm onlysixteen!"

He thought back to when he was sixteen and quickly answered, "It's never too early."

They sat in silence for a few moments, just acknowledging what had been said. Ava pulled at the necklace she wore, a heart-shaped locket from Josh inscribed with the words 'Forever and Always.' They had both agreed that it was cheesy but deep down inside she was yearning for such a passion to take her breath away. She wanted her and Josh to have the love like she had so often watched in all the romantic films she had seen, ending with a proposal, marriage or even just a simple kiss.

Lightening up the conversation a little she asked, with a smile, "So dad, you seem to be quite the expert on the subject. Tell me about it!"

"About what?"

"Duh, the whole point of this coversation, you know...love!"

He turned to face his daughter even more and thought of so many memories. When he and Summer had first taken her home as a baby, her first Christmukkah, her first day at school. And now she was falling in love. She wasn't a little girl anymore yet she still needed her father. This still touched him in such unspeakable ways.

"Well," He began, "Love is a complicated thing. It makes us do things we wouldn't dream of. It takes us to the most unreachable of places, but just like that it can take you to the most horrifying lows and bottomless pits of self-doubt there is. It lets us see unspoken truths and makes us experiance new emotions but it can also lead to pain, hurt, fear. You just have to embrace it and let it capture you - not the other way around."

Ava let out a gentle laugh as he said this. Summer appeared in the doorway without alerting either her husband or daughter who were captured in deep conversation.

"Sounds good and bad all at the same time." Ava stated honestly.

"That's because it is. But if you don't experiance the bad feelings you can never experiance the good one's. I mean, I guarentee you that you'll get caught up in a lot of stupid fights and silly arguments, sometimes serious ones, but no matter how enraged you are you always get drawn back in. You know what they say - there's a fine line between love and hate!"

They were talking about love. Summer smiled to herself, suddenly feeling bad for not listening to Seth. But she heard him talking, feeling so proud of her husband for saying all these things. What he was saying was true. She continued to listen as hewent on withhis speech.

"It's love that pulls you back in, leaves you wanting more. The headrush you get everytime you think about it. But you have to embrace it and never be afraid Ava, never be. When you shy away from it, you disconnect yourself from your heart. Believe me when I tell you - how ever difficult or painful it gets, it is always worth it in the end."

Ava looked at her dad and admired his honesty and his help and at that moment realised he was right. She was always to scared to embrace what she felt instead of letting herself go. She was leading with her head and not her heart!

She reached over and hugged her dad tightly saying, "Thank you," in his ear.

"Now?" He finished, "Haven't you got a relationship to save?"

Receiving a massive smile from his daughter, he handed her another tissue to dab at the reappearing tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you daddy!" She exclaimed and he answered his, "I love you too," as she picked herself up and headed towards the back exit of the house, intending to go straight over to Josh's andnot even noticing her mother, still standing in one of the open doorways.

Seth gave himself a tiny grin, happy to have talked some sense and actually helped his daughter. It was moments like these that made himhappy that he was a parent.

Summer, her eye's welling over with tears, cleared her throat in an attempt to notify Seth of her presence, instantly forgetting about their fight.

When he turned around, she walked toward him and sat herself down in his lap, kissing him ever so softly. It was then Seth knew that all was forgiven without her even saying anything.

"Sometimes, you make it hard to hate you!" She said, their eye's connecting as they kissed again.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled between their lips.

"You did great with Ava, who ever thought you could be so..."

"Wise and wonderful?" He finished, returning to look at her face.

"Well, if that works." She answered sarcastically then added, "I heard all of that and it was so sweet. Cheesy, but sweet. I think I love you even more Cohen."

"Glad to hear it Sum. I love you too." He said sincerely and lifted her up, carrying her to their bedroom, where they embraced their love in the best way they knew how.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Love reminds you that nothing else matters.

**Hey! Sorry i that was a bit long but I really enjoyed writing it and that is something that matters. A little bit in there was inspired by Sandy and Kirsten. It was just a sweet little piece that I really hope you liked!**

**This is dedicated to my gran, who I love very much and will soon no longer be with us. I love you always.**

**So please review, they make my day!**

**Summer-Breeze-171 (Natasha)**


End file.
